1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to devices and methods that are used to divide a container into sections so that the container can better be used to hold a designed floral arrangement. More particularly, the present invention relates to partitioned covers for vases, and other traditional flower holding containers, that assist in the formation of a floral design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cut flowers and greens have been used for decorations for many centuries. As is well known by most people, cut flowers and greens remain alive and beautiful for a significant period of time if they are placed in water while being displayed. As such, most all cut flowers are typically displayed in a vase or some other container that is designed to hold both the flowers and a volume of water that surrounds the cut stems of the flowers.
Over the years, the art of floral design has developed into a sophisticated art form. In floral design, flowers and greens are placed in arrangements according to their color, size, flower type and shape. However, in order to create an aesthetically pleasing arrangement, flowers and greens must be set into a designed arrangement so that both the flowers and greens remain erect, oriented and properly spaced. Flowers and greens are not just randomly combined and displayed. Rather, great care is taken to place each flower and each green into a particular position that enhances the beauty of the overall display.
Most often, cut flowers and greens are placed in vases. A vase is a container with an open top. Vases come in a large variety of sizes shapes and designs. However, in most cases, the vase presents a single top opening into which flowers and greens are placed. When arranging flowers in a vase, little holds each flower in place other than the tangle of the cut stems in the confined space of the vase. Consequently, flowers and green often move out of position in a vase, especially if the vase is moved or the flowers are inadvertently touched.
To help prevent arranged flowers from moving out of their designed placement, many different types of devices have been developed. One such item is open cell foam. Open cell foam is a soft foam material that retains water within its structure. Cut stems from flowers and greens can be forced into the foam, wherein the foam holds the stems in place. Many professional flower arrangers place segments of open cell foam into vases. The flowers are then inserted into the foam as the flowers are set in the vase. As such, the foam holds the flowers in a set position throughout the life of the flowers.
Open cell foam is bulky and must be cut to size. As such, it is hard to store and labor intensive to use. As cut flowers and greens are inserted into a segment of open cell foam, the foam becomes damaged. As a consequence, most people throw the open cell foam away with the flowers after the flowers die. This requires that a new segment of open cell foam be cut to size and inserted into a vase each time a new set of cut flowers is held in that vase.
In the prior art, grids are also used to hold flowers in place in a vase or similar container. Grids are open framework structures that are placed over the open top of a vase. The framework defines evenly spaced openings arranged in a grid pattern. Cut flowers and greens are then placed into the vase through the open spaces, wherein the grid holds the flowers apart in pattern in which they were inserted through the grid.
The problem associated with prior art grids is that they are rigid structures that are made to a specific size. Vases and other flower containers come in a wide variety of shapes, styles and sizes. Accordingly, when a grid is placed across the top of a vase, the grid overlaps the vase at a variety of points. This often detracts from the aesthetic value of the floral arrangement. As such, a floral designer must either have a large selection of grids to fit many different types of vases, or the floral designer must accept the visually undesirable overlap of the grid.
Another type of flower arrangement accessory is floral tape. Floral tape is a thin waterproof tape that has a high tensile strength. The tape is cut into strips and is placed across the open top of a vase to divide the vase into different compartments. Flowers are then placed into the openings between the strips of tape.
Although floral tape can be used on vases of any size and shape, the floral tape is difficult and time consuming to install. Furthermore, the tape must be replaced after one use. Thus it is expensive to use by people to arrange flowers regularly.
A need therefore exists for a device and method of retaining a floral design pattern in a vase without having to cut open cell foam, accepting poorly fitting grids or wasting time and money on tape. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.